James Gordon (Earth-6898)
James "Jim" Gordon was a officer of the Gotham City Police Department, and the only non-corrupt member of the entire organization. When he saves a young girl named Mary Jane Watson from an psychopath known as Jared Napier, who is the son of Gotham's Senator, Jack Napier, he is unjustly imprisoned at the Arkham Asylum until he falsely claims Napier was innocent, something he never did. In the wake of realization Mary Jane could be dead, ordon signs the deal, and is freed from Arkham, in the hopes of finding Mary Jane safe. Biography Early Life James Gordon was born on Philadelphia to Stephen and Barbara Gordon, being raised as Christian. When he was a child, Jim saved an passing man from a mugger, that to his luck, was near to a police officer. The officers then took the burglar away, and the captain of the corps said that Gordon could be an excellent officer when he grew up. Jim would never forget this words. At the age of 12, Gordon's life would shake. His father died in a car accident, which made his mother fall in depression. With the aid of his uncle Samuel, the brother of Barbara, the family moved to New Jersey, more specifically, to Gotham City. Even though Barbara knew the city was not a good place for a family to live, it was her only option. Childhood on Gotham Barbara quickly met a man named Norman Osborn, whom she married one year later. All the fantasy passed on after the marriage, both Barbara and the young Jim discovering Osborn was a monster. He constantly beat up the two, and after his work as Fireman, he drunk most then he could handle, almost killing a nearby neighborhood. In one fateful night, Norman was more drunk then ever, and attempted to have sexual relations with Jim. When Jim shouted at him, Osborn tired to kill him with his personal knife, but realizing this, Barbara took the kitchen's knife and impaled Norman's back, killing him. The two hid the body in a pile of junk and then burned it, they never revealed it to no one else. The GCPD Jim grew as an example of good citizen, and, by the age of 16, he abandoned his studying life and begun to work for the GCPD, hoping to fix his city into a better place for all to live on. Gordon realized he was not on pair with his fellow cops; corrupt cops, and so he worked even more to make them see themselves horrid for breaking the system. Sometime after this, Gordon was partnered with Harvey Bullock, which was corrupt as well, and some of the worse in the corps. It was when Bullock killed an innocent man to hide proof of involvement of an famous man that Gordon lost all hopes on the system, and therefore begun to act on his own terms inside the police. Saving Mary Jane Watson On June 22, 1999, Gordon and Bullock were assigned to deal with an "unknown" serial-killer, that the two knew was Jared Napier, the son of Gotham's Senator, Jack Napier. Under false pretenses, Gordon was led to believe that Bullock was on his side, and when he discovered Napier was holding a young girl hostage, he lost his nerves, hitting Bullock unconscious to enable Harvey to stop him. He entered the abandoned docks, incapacitating the criminal duo Turk "Master" Barrett and Carl "Blaster" Creel, as well as killing Jared's thugs, the brothers Vladimir and Anatoly Ranskahov and rushing to Napier. He was late, however, as Jared was in the last dock holding the child with a gun on her head. Trying to argue with Napier, but seeing it would be a dead-end, he shots him in the head, legs and chest, with Jared releasing the young girl. All seemed good, but Bullock woke up and shot Gordon three times, making him almost bleed to death. Gordon was taken by the dirty GCPD members and sent to the better hospital on Gotham. Ten Years of Suffering, Ten Years on Intense Nightmares... Category:Earth-6898 Category:Characters of Earth-6898 Category:Males of Earth-6898 Category:Heroes of Earth-6898 Category:Gotham City Police Department (Earth-6898) Category:No Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Americans Category:Gun Wielders Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-6898 Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Geniuses Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Deceased Category:Killed by James Gordon (Earth-6898)